You see the thing about Edward Cullen is,,,,
by NoMonkeyBusiness
Summary: Bella has a huge, but secret, crush on the mysterious Edward Cullen. They get paired up for a biology project and she comes to live with him for three months. Will she unravel his secret? Lemons. human/vampire.   this summary sucks, the story is better.


**( A/N) Review or i will cut your lady ( or man) Balls OFF!**

* * *

My life is boring. I'm sorry I cant and I will not deny it. My life is boring. I spent the most of my weekends either reading or hiking. Anything to not be at home. And then we always have the schooldays.

Every school-day I wake up and get ready to go to school. Every school-day I eat my breakfast alone because my dad is either at work or hung-over. Every school-day I take my red truck to school and I park it in the same parking spot every single day. I have the same teachers every school-day and then at lunch I take French fries and a slice of pepperoni pizza. Ugh..

There are just two hours a day I don't find boring. Biology. Or as I would like to call it.

_Eye-fuck Edward Cullen Time_. Although I could better call it _Eye-fuck-Edward Cullen's-Back-Hair-Ears- And when I'm lucky the side's of his head_. I've had a slight lady boner for him every since he came to life in forks with his family 4 months ago.

You see Edward Cullen is one of those men who could make you melt with one look in the eyes. I Will describe him for you. He is really pale and tall. Muscular. But not bulky. Its more in a subtle way like : _I might not but a wall of muscles but I could go on for hours baby ^^. _God I really need to get a life. Where was I again? Ooh yeah describing how hot Edward is. He has gorgeous hair. Ooh yeah I said it_. Gorgeous_ hair. It's a brownish/bronze-ish and it sticks out in every direction because he runs his hands trough his hair. Allot. And I don't know this because I stalk the guy. I swear I don't.

Back to the heavenly appearance of Edward Cullen. His Eyes! I could talk about those eyes for hours and hours and a few hours more. They change color. And you know what the weird thing is? Nobody notices. Nobody! At the beginning of the month his eyes are a beautiful caramel color and trough the weeks they become darker and darker and darker. And then at the end of the month they are pitch black. And then it begins all over again.

Edward is one piece of damn fine man candy. And I'm Isabella Marie Swan a average small town girl with a boring face a boring hair style and a boring clothing style. Mike Newton thinks I'm pretty. Ugh Mike….. Yuk.

How can I ever attract some on like Edward?

I sigh aloud.

"Is something wrong Bella?' Angela asks. I shake my head " No Ang I was just thinking about homework that's all"

She nods and continues eating her lunch just like me. You see Angela and I are friends. But we are both quiet. Its perfect. Everyday we sit together at lunch and have small talk. On some days we barely talk at all but it's all good. Its never awkward. There have even been days where we were both reading during lunch. Angela is like _gold._

The Bell rings. We both stand. I give Angela a hug and a smile and she waves me off.

"Have fun in Biology Bella !" I snort and wave again.

_I will Angela. I will._

I arrive at Biology on time and take my seat next to Lauren Mallory. Lauren never talks to me and I don't talk to her. Simple like that.

The teacher clears his throat and starts his lecture.

" The next three month we are going to have a fun little project"

The whole class groans. The teacher ignores it and continues.

"I'm going to set you up with a random person from this class. And I will give babies. These babies are not real but they have a chip in it so I will see if you treat the fake baby like you would treat a real baby. This Fun little project will prevent teen pregnancies. Believe me"

I already zoned out. _A Fun Little Project. Kiss my ass will you. I'm probably going to get paired up with Mike and he will probably will try to feel me up in my sleep. Yippee….._

"Ok I have the Name list here there is no discussion possible. You are going to get paired up with this person no matter what. You can beg me, bargain with me or threaten me but this is and stays your partner till you die"

The whole class gasps and the teacher snickers.

" I was just kidding. But I got my point clear didn't I ?

He began reading names and names and some more names. There were three names I was listening for:

**Bella Swan**

**Edward Cullen**

**Mike Newton.**

Suddenly the teacher spoke my name. " Bella Swan and ….."

The teacher drags his finger slowly across the paper.

"…."

_GODDAMIT WITH WHO!_

" Uhm… Edward Cullen "

The whole class gasps. Including me. I first feel all the blood leave my face only to return and make my whole face bloody red.

_This cannot be happening? Is this a dream?_

I pinch myself.

_Nope. I'm wide awake._

Suddenly Edward Cullen turns and gives me a panty-dropping smirk.

"So partner" He says " Your place or my place?"

* * *

**(A/N) This is pretty short and the next chapters will be longer if people want me to continue this ofcours.. becuz idunno if i will you know what tell me if you want me to continue this. simple like that. bye.**


End file.
